Daughter of War
by awesome-demigod
Summary: A new half-blood named Alex comes to camp and starts a prank war between the cabins. Oh joy...
1. English Teachers Hate Me

Hi. My name is Alexandra. But if you call me that I will personally remove your lungs with a spoon. Call me Alex. I suppose youve gathered that Im am not in a very good mood, so dont cross me unless you want all your clothes to "mysteriously disapear" while youre in the shower. I've had a pretty crappy day. It started out normally, me getting kicked out of my third boarding school that month and being dropped off at Yancy academy. Which I know for a fact, is a school for "troubled" kids. No matter how much my mom may try to make it sound nice, I know the truth. I saw the brochure. Eventually my mom made me go by saying that, if I didnt, she would take away my phone for a month. She knows my weakness. We pulled up in front of the school. As soon as I got out and closed the door, my mom drove off without any good-byes. Nice parenting mom. I thought as I walked inside.

Okay, I made it through half the day. No signs of going insane yet. Thats a good sign. I look at my schedual. I may have spoken too soon. I have english next. Joy to the freakin world, for that class is dumb. Hope that boredom dont drive us insane! I grabbed my stuff and dragged myself to the class room. When I walked in I noticed that Ms. Robinson wasn't there yet. Normally I would have been excited, it would be the perfect time to pull pranks. But today I wasnt in the mood. Suddenly a kid walked up to me.

"Hi! your new here right?" He said. I looked at him. He looked like he seriously needed to lay off the dessert. I nodded.

"Yea! Your Alexandra!" I fought to keep my expression neutral

"Dont call me that.." I said "I dont believe in nicknames Alexandra! I think that we should all go by the names we were given when..." He trailed off as I gave him an evil glare. There was no way I was letting this fat oompa loompa of a kid call me that! No way! I felt a hot flash of anger. It quickly turned to surprise though as the kids books exploded in his hands! He cried out in pain (more like screamed like a little girl) and dropped the books, which had burst into flames. I heard a gasp behind me and spun around to that everyone in the class was staring at me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see a teacher I didnt reckonize. She looked very much like she wanted to kill me. I did the intelligent thing, I turned and ran like hell. I passed them and made it out the door. I ran into the first door i saw and shut the door, which happened to be the janitors closet. Normally I wouldnt have hid but I really want to keep my phone privileges. I must have stayed in there for five minutes before I heard footsteps outside the door. Everything was quiet for a second then the door blasted open, throwing me to the ground. I would have sworn I locked that door. I looked up to see the new insane teacher staring at me.

"Um.. okay..I'm sure we can work this out.." I stammered intelligently.

"SILENCE!" She screamed at me. I shut my mouth. "Foolish half blood"

"Wait. What did you call me?" I asked

"YOU WILL BE SILENT! IDIOT HALF BLOOD!" she screeched and I don't mean a loud scream, I mean an animal like screech! "YOU HAVE REAVILED YOURSELF TO MORTALS! FOR THAT YOU MUST DIE BEFORE YOU CONTAMINATE OUR RACE!" She shut her eyes and transformed into a fury. I don't mean an angry animal. An actual Greek mythology Fury! I recognized It from Mr. Brunners Mythology class! She screeched and flew at me. She must have been going 30 MPH! I yelled and dove to one side barley escaping her raking talons! She turned around and flew at me again. This time she managed to scratch me with a claw, It wasn't serious but it hurt like hell! I yelled and I was barley aware of a commotion in the hall way. Out of the corner of my eye I saw two kids run up to the doorway. One I recognized as Grover Underwood, He was in Mythology class with me. The other Kid I didn't recognize, but then again, I was pretty distracted as to not getting torn to pieces by an angry fury! The boy I didn't recognize yelled and pulled out a pen, which he tossed to me. HOW IS A FREAKIN PEN SUPPOSED TO HELP AGAINST A MYTHOLOGICAL CREATURE! I thought. I must have screamed that out loud too because Grover yelled

"CLICK IT!" I still had no idea how it would help but as I dodged another blow from Ms. Dodds I did what he said. The pen glowed for a split second and morphed into a giant bronze sword! I rolled to the side to avoid slashing claws and swung the sword. All this happened in the span of about five seconds. She flapped her wings to avoid my strike and circled around. I swung again and again I missed! Just then I had an Idea. I lowered the sword and allowed her to fly at me. Just when she was about to hit me I dropped to the ground, and stabbed upwards. She shrieked in pain and fell to the ground. I waisted no time, I ran over to her and stabbed her in the neck. She screeched one more time and burst into a cloud of golden dust. I shook my head. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? I slowly turned around to see Grover and the other kid looking at me.

"DONT JUST STAND THERE STARING AT ME! I JUST GOT ATTACKED BY A FREAKIN FURY! WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" I screamed. Grover turned to the other guy and whispered

"She's handling it okay, most people pass out."

"I HEARD THAT!" I yelled "YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS TO EXPLAIN WHATS GOING ON BEFORE I LOSE IT!" The guy turned to me and said

"Your right you deserve an explanation."

"HELL YEAH I DO!" I yelled at him

"But not here." He continued, "we will explain on the way." I really wanted to say a few thing right then but I held back. Don't ask me why, I normally state my feelings, but I figured I would have plenty of time to do that later. I just nodded and allowed them to lead me down the hall and out of the school. Hey, I thought It cant be all bad if I get to skip school. When we stepped onto the parking lot.


	2. We Call A Taxi

We stopped. Grover pulled a gold coin out of his pocket and threw it into the street. I expected it to bounce and clatter when it hit the pavement but instead it stuck and sort of sunk into the pavement. The guy sighed, turned to me, and said

"It will take a few minutes, whats your name? I'm Percy by the way."

"Alexandra, But if you call me that I will hurt you." I was too on edge to think up a more original threat. "Call me Alex." He nodded and said,

"Sure." Just then the pavement shook and a small gray car grew out of the pavement! I couldn't make out what it said on the side thanks to my dyslexia, but I could tell it was a taxi cab. Percy nodded for me to get in. I did and they got in after me. Grover turned to Percy and said

"Okay, explain." Percy looked frustrated

"Why do I always have to explain?" he demanded

"Because youre good at it." Grover told him.

"The last girl called me insane, used pepper spray, and screamed "Rape", it took us hours to get all the police officers memory wiped. I hadly think that says im good at explaining."

"The last person i explained it to ran away. We still dont know where he is. I suspect he might have been eaten by monsters." I stared at them both as they started a full scale arguement.

"HEY!" I screamed. They both shut up. "I DONT CARE WHO EXPLAINS, JUST DO IT QUICK BEFORE I LOSE MY MIND!"

"Point taken" Percy sighed and turned to me. "Okay, You know Greek mythology?" I nodded and he continued "Well there real. The creatures, the gods, everything. All of it is true."

"Whoa wait." I said "Where exactly do I come into all of this? That teacher- I mean, The fury called me a half blood!" Percy sighed and said

"Well sometimes the Gods hook up with mortals, and the kid is half god. Thats what you are, one of your parents is a god." For once I didn't have a snappy comeback. I just sat there. Was this some kind of joke? I was told my dad was dead. But now these..people waltz in and tell me that he is alive, and not only that, A greek god. Normally I would think these people were completely insane and try to check them into an asylum. But for some reason I didn't. I was attacked by a fury! But still I wanted proof.

"Prove it." I said Percy sighed yet again "You mean the fury wasn't enough for you? Fine. Grover, take off your pants." I looked over at Grover as he undid his belt.

"WHOA! Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay! I believe you! I changed my mind! I dont need proof! You don't need to do that.." I trailed off as Grover kicked off his shoes. There, where his feet should be, were cloven hooves. I sat there and stared intelligently as he finished taking off his pants to reveal two animal legs!

"Your half sheep!" I exclaimed. He made a sound that sounded like an animal bleating.

"GOAT!" He exclaimed "Im a satyr!" I nodded, barley registering what he said. Then I turned to Percy,

"So.. what are you? Your not part Chicken or anything are you?" He laughed and shook his head,

"No Im a Half blood just like you." he said and added proudly "My dad's Poseidon." I nodded, still taking it all in. Suddenly i heard a groan from the front and three old women turned around. I gasped when i saw that two of them have no eyes. I dont just mean their blind, i mean empty eye sockets! Shock turned into disgust when the middle one reached into the others head, pulled out her one eye, and stuck into her own socket! She blinked and said

"Thats better, now are we just going to sit here all day or are we going to go somewhere?" Percy looked over and said

"fine Tempest. Camp half blood, and go easy this time. We have a new camper." The one in the shotgun seat said

"no can do. We drive, but we dont drive slow." Percy gave her a look

"Ok wasp, but im sure you remember what happened last time right? When a daughter of Aphrodite got car sick thanks to your driving? We dont want that to happen again do we?" Tempest gave him a look that told me she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Anger, drive slow." she said. Anger nodded

"if you would give me the eye Tempest i could drive better, and last time wouldnt have happened!"

"Its my turn for the eye! You had it yesterday! Besides, Wasp had it then!" Tempest excliamed

"I dont care who had it just give me the eye!" Anger screamed and lunged for Tempests face but before she could grab it, Wasp reached over and took it herself! She stuck in her own head and yelled

"Just drive!" Anger sighed and stepped on the gas, we lurched out of the parking lot at what seemed to be 85 MPH.


End file.
